twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Daxos
Known Information Daxos is a Half-Celestial born in the Celestine Empire, though they spent most of their life traveling the world! They have a very strange parentage and strange siblings. They are the Master of the Strange Company a recently formed Mercenary group. Daxos was born in 1250 in the Age of Zyte and spent time in the Celestine Empire. In 1270 they left the Celestine Empire to Explore the world to find their mother. Over the coarse of the next many years they founded the Three Ravens Mercenary group and used it as an excuse to explore the world and find themselves in strange places. They eventually was joined by Timur and Calliope. They eventually died sometime in the Age of Chorus. Killed by a Captain who hired their company for being a half Celestial. Status None of Note Allies Timur (Half Brother, Common Parent Mother) Sinua (Half Sister, Common Parent Mother) Member of the Strange Company Uma (Sister, Both Parents the same) Member of the Strange Company Calliope (Half Fae, Friend from Life) Khan Barkhan - Second of the Strange Company Karnakka - Member of the Strange Company Key - Member of the Strange Company (Half-Demon) Kormacc Foxglove - Friend Enemies * The Golden Chalice (believes they are an Abomination) Obituaries * Died in the Age of Chorus, Fell to the knife of a business associate Rumors * Rumor has it Daxos is so powerful, normal physical bodies cannot contain their presence. That's why they returned without a body. * Rumor has it that they are one of the most helpful half celestials and is a great person to talk to. * Their family is one of the most complicated stories to learn about, but if you have the moment to meet all them do. I worry for the day they all have a family meal together and the newly return have to understand what they are seeing. * This not a Rumor its a fact. Daxos is a great person to fight alongside, knows how to fight as a team and keep those around them safe, and knows when not to fight as well. They value the life of themselves and those around them. Quotes * "This is my is my half brother a half demon, My full Sister another half celestial, and my other Half sister, She is human...Yeah our mother is a very strange woman." * "I traveled the lands for a very long time and figured out travel is fatal to prejudice bigotry and narrow-mindedness" - Daxos on referring to why he is friends with half demons and people from savage nations * "It is a big and beautiful world. Most of us live and die in the same corner where we were born and never get to see any of it. I don’t want to be most of us." Character Inspirations * Family inspiration - Inarius and Lillith from Diablo 3 * Character inspiration - Malthael From Diablo 3 * Character inspiration - Oberyn Martell - From a Song and Ice and Fire Soundtrack Songs that put you in the mood to assume the role of your character, or that remind you of them. Please feel free to add as much information as you wish, but understand that information you add to your PCs page is considered public knowledge and may be used In-Character by other PCs.